unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Dawson (Rise)
'''Katie Dawson '''is a survivor of the outbreak in Rise, and is a main character in the first and second seasons of the series. A former foster child, Katie is returning to her apartment when she is caught in dead-stop traffic at the start of the outbreak, causing her to abandon her car and travel towards the front of the line looking for answers, which is where she stumbles across Jessica Callis, who eventually welcomes her to tag along with her as she walks further searching for answers. The two women eventually meet Troy Austin, who saves them from an incoming horde of monsters at the front of the line of traffic quickly after they leave. Once the trio goes out in search of another method of transportation, Katie and Jessica are forced to leave Troy behind as a small group of monsters begins to make their way towards them. With Jessica driving, Katie looks around their surroundings before she finds a group of black Hummers driving off ahead of them, forcing them to slow down and patiently follow after the group of vehicles. Eventually driving out of an area of woods, the women are forced to abandon their car once they come face to face with a horde of oncoming monsters, forcing them to retreat before Troy, John Callis, and Emilio Vasquez rush in and assist them in taking out a horde of monsters. Eventually stumbling across a stranded Jack O'Rourke and Shauna King, Katie assists the group is leading a rescue mission that eventually saves Jack and Shauna from the roof of an abandoned school building before driving off to return to the Foxwood Shipping building. Upon returning to the Foxwood Shipping building, Katie is a part of the group that meets The Man and Charlotte Walters, before Katie and the remainder of the group evacuate the building whilst John confronts Charlotte at the end of the first season. Representation Katie is shown to be a quiet, yet intelligent factor of her group. Aware of the group of vehicles eventually being revealed to belong to Charlotte, Katie alerts Jessica of this and makes her stop the car, saving their lives from the hostile group of vehicles in the process. Though she shows to have an affection for Troy, Katie doesn't seem to have relationships as a primary focus on her mind, instead opting to focus on her work and maintaining a solid work-ethic in order to succeed in life. Katie appears to have her future as a more important focus point of her life than the present, thinking about the long-term effects of a situation rather than the immediate impact, saving her group from oncoming problems to be faced with in the future in the process. Appearances Season One * It'll Grow on You * Remnants of the Same * Closer to Home * King of the Clouds Trivia * Katie is one of the first two main characters in the series introduced after the events of "Day Zero - Part One" and "Day Zero - Part Two", with the other being Troy Austin. * Katie is the first character introduced in the series to have been a foster child.